Rozando tus Labios
by Asaka Maire
Summary: Nadie lo recordaba, como si nunca hubiera existido ¿Porque solo ella sabia de el? Quizá aquel chico jamas existió y solo se lo estaba inventando. Solo fue una caída y puede recordar toda una vida que ¿Jamas paso? ¿Como son los días sin el? ¿Como son los días contigo? "Solo quería estar el resto de mi vida contigo" Fueron las palabras de mi ya nuevo amor/SasuHina/
1. Capítulo 1

Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir de las cuencas de mis ojos. Mi novio Naruto me había terminado por otra chica. Me sentía horrible, aunque Neji, mi mejor amigo intento darme palabras confortantes mi dolor no se aliviaba. Era un suspiro de dolor difícil de sacar. Lo único que me aliviaba un poco ese día era la lluvia y no se su razón. La lluvia me tranquilizaba, me hacía sentir comprendida, como si supiera del dolor.

Estaba en la carretera, caminando hacia mi casa hasta que cambie de opinión y me dirigí al parque, y aquí estoy, llorando mientras la lluvia me moja y me ayuda a ocultarlo. Solamente estaba yo en el parque, sentada en una banca, pareciendo como si el mundo se dejo de mover y solo yo pudiera hacerlo. Entonces suena mi celular avisando de un mensaje:

 _Lo siento, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Deberíamos hablar en persona sobre lo que paso. Me eh dado cuenta de muchas cosas y quiero que sepas de cuáles. Te espero en el "CaffeHope"._

Entonces la lluvia dejo de caer. Era Naruto. Después de muchos minutos pensándomelo decido por ir y me levanto toda empapada, para dirigirme al CaffeHope. Mientras caminaba por las calles miro a mí alrededor, en serio parecía que la gente no existiera.

En la autopista que yo iba a cruzar, había un charco enorme donde se podía apreciar un arcoíris que nacía de este. El semáforo estaba en rojo así que decido por cruzar. Mientras mis tenis se mojaban por el gran charco y me acercaba al arcoíris que estaba en medio de la vía, noto que sus colores eran muy intensos.

Entonces paso, un auto hacía sonar su claxon mientras frenaba instantáneamente, como reacción intente correr pero me resbale por la desgraciada agua del charco. Todo pasaba tan lento mientras caía.

Jamás me llegue a imaginar que fuera a morir así. Voy a morir. Y si lo hubiera sabido no me habría levantado tarde hoy y llegado tarde a clase, no hubiera peleado con mi mejor amiga Sakura por la culpa de Naruto, no hubiera dejado que este me haiga visto llorar por él y decirle a Neji lo agradecida que estoy con él. Pero hoy voy a morir. Y no puedo hacer nada para remediar lo que no hice y lo que llegue hacer. Se suponía que hoy iba a hacer un día grandioso.

Entonces paso… cerré los ojos pero jamás sentí el golpe. Estuve unos largos minutos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, hasta que decido abrirlos. Estaba tumbada en un charco, el mismo charco de la autopista, pero había algo diferente. No estaba en la autopista, estaba en un… ¿charco en medio parque? El mismo parque en el que había estado llorando. Me levante con mucho dolor en mis rodillas. Mire mí alrededor por unos minutos sin comprender la situación. ¿No debería estar en el cielo ya? Se suponía que estaba en la carretera a punto de morir. Quizá me había caído en el charco del parque y me quede algo inconsciente. Si, seguro que fue eso…

 _Naruto ,_ pienso antes de ir corriendo al CaffeHope. Después de llegar veo que no había nadie. Espero un largo tiempo, casi hora y media con la esperanza de verlo llegar en algún momento, hasta que decido marcharme del lugar.

Al llegar a mi casa, veo el reloj y apenas eran las ocho. Mi padre sale de la cocina y me ve empapada, ya me imagino el sermón que me diría.

—Perdón, por llegar tarde, ya estoy en casa—él se acerca a mí, con mucho miedo cierro los ojos para después sentir su grande mano revolviendo mi cabello, lo miro sorprendida.

—Qué bueno que llegaste a casa—lo miro sin comprender su comportamiento ¿Desde cuándo mi padre me dice cosas como esas? —. Date una ducha, pescaras un resfriado.

—S-si.

Al salir de la ducha, veo mi celular y recuerdo el mensaje, inmediatamente lo agarro y empiezo a buscar tal mensaje. ¿No está? ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Entonces veo el número de Sakura. ¿Debería preguntarle? Después de todo ella sabe todo de él, seguramente sabe que habrá pasado. Pero lo que pasó… Entonces veo el número de Ino y decido por marcarle a ella.

—¿ _Quien habla?_

—Hola Ino soy Hinata. Quería preguntarte ¿Sabes que le paso a Naruto? Me sito hoy pero no lo vi.

— _¿Naruto? ¿De quién me hablas?_

—Uzumaki Naruto, el chico rubio de nuestro salón.

— _Hinata… en nuestro salón no hay nadie llamado Naruto._

Inconscientemente le cuelgo la llamada. _Seguro estaba jugando conmigo ._ Sin remedio opto por mandar un mensaje a Sakura:

 _Sakura, ¿Sabes que paso con Naruto hoy?_

Me responde:

 _¿Naruto? ¿Quién es él?_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Te invito a pasar por mis otras historias: ¿Marry me? (SasuHina. One-Shoot), Mi mejor amigo (SasuHina. Fanfic terminado) Horrible pesadilla (SasuHina. One-Shoot)**

 _ **Si les gusto no duden dejar un review. Se aceptan consejos o criticas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté con un leve dolor de cabeza. Sin quejarme me levante de mi cama y entre a la ducha para luego ponerme mi típico uniforme.

Entonces recordé el día de ayer. Sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar ¿Por qué? Seguro fue una mala pesadilla y hoy al estar en la escuela vería de nuevo a Naruto y a Sakura diciendo que fue una mala broma de ayer. Si, estaba segura de eso. Sin darle más importancia al tema baje al comedor.

—Buenos días—dice mi padre mientras entra al comedor.

—¿Buenos… días?—me pellizqué despistadamente la pierna derecha mientras veía a mi padre tomando asiento enfrente de mí. ¿Desde cuándo dice buenos días? Sin duda el le estaba jugando una broma o el mundo entero lo estaba haciendo. Quizá aun estaba algo dormido y solo había una manera de comprobarlo.

—Padre ¿Puedes prestarme el auto para ir al colegio?

—Claro. Ya sabes donde están las llaves.

"Si, se volvió loco" Pensé mientras me ahogo con mi café. Me sorprendió tanto que incluso me llegaba a dar miedo que desayune tan rápido para salir lo mas invisible posible de la casa. Pero con esa oportunidad ni loca dejo el auto de papa.

Al llegar veo a Sakura esperándome en la entrada del colegio.

—¿Tu papa te presto el auto?

—Si, ah estado comportándose extraño últimamente. La amabilidad no va con él, de hecho me causa algo de miedo.

—Pero si siempre ha sido así, Hinata.

—O quizá tú también estás perdiendo la cabeza—¿Por qué Sakura habla bien de mi padre? Es bueno pero… ellos jamás se agradaron.

Las clases trascurrieron normalmente pero algo faltaba ¿Por qué no había visto a Naruto en todo el día? Quizá estaría enfermo por la lluvia de ayer. Se sentiría mal que preguntara por el después de todo lo que paso pero la tentación era grande.

—Sakura.. ¿Naruto está enfermo el día de hoy?

—¿Naruto? Mujer, creo que ese chico solo estuvo en tus sueños. Deberías superarlo.

—Pero si el ah estado con nosotras desde la secundaria. Ya di que es solo una broma. Esto esta yendo demasiado lejos.

—¡Pero si lo que estoy diciendo es verdad! La rara el día de hoy eres solo tú Hinata, has estado hablando de ese chico desde ayer.

Entonces sonó el estruendoso sonido que daba la hora del receso. Veo como Sakura se para del pupitre y sale del salón diciendo que volvería rápido. ¿Qué le pasa? Enserio que se estaban tomando esa broma muy seriamente.

Saco un libro y empiezo a leerlo. Hasta que una mano blanca me lo arrebata bruscamente de mis manos provocando que voltee a ver al causante.

—Hinata, te dije que iría a tu casa por ti—me dice un chico de ojos ónix y cabello azabache, piel blanca como la mía y mirada dura y fría.

—¿Disculpa?—le miro confundida—Ni siquiera te conozco.

—… ¿Me estas tomando el pelo, verdad?

—¡Hinata!—grita Sakura mientras viene corriendo hacia nosotros.

Sin decir nada me levando de mi lugar y le doy una bofetada. Agarro mis cosas y salgo del salón de clases. Mientras escucho a Sakura gritar mi nombre.

Llegue al sótano de la escuela cuando escucho el sonido que indicaba de nuevo la entrada a clases. Mientras que a mí solo me quedaba soportar un horrible dolor de cabeza que me llegaba de la nada. Me acaricie la nuca, hasta que escuche la puerta del sótano cerrarse y mire hacia atrás topándome unos ojos azabaches. Retrocedo lentamente por el miedo que me causaba verlo de nuevo.

Entonces se ha cerca y cierro mis ojos, para después sentir como me acaricia la majilla. Después de salir del shock lo miro, no tenía esa mirada fría si no una de.. ¿Dolor?

—No me gusta que te vayas sin mí al colegio—dice mientras me abraza—Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a venir sin mí.

No le respondí, de hecho, no sabía que responderle, no lo conocía ni sabia quien era. No estaba con Naruto, tampoco conocía a ese chico pero estar con él me hacía sentir tranquila. Como si lo conociera desde hace mucho timepo…

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Te invito a pasar por mis otras historias: ¿Marry me? (SasuHina. One-Shoot), Mi mejor amigo (SasuHina. Fanfic terminado) Horrible pesadilla (SasuHina. One-Shoot) Hija de Cristal & Fuego (SasuHina. Aun en proceso).**

 _ **Si les gusto no duden dejar un review. Se aceptan consejos o criticas.**_


	3. Chapter 3

—Tenemos que volver a clase—dije mientras rompía el abrazo, entonces de nuevo siento punzadas en la cabeza y hago un quejido de dolor y molestia.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?.

—S-Solo un poco…

—Bueno, vamos entonces a la enfermería.

—No es necesario—le digo mientras camino hacia la puerta del sótano para volverá clases. De repente me toma del brazo y me empuja hacia él.

—No seas terca—me gruñe mientras me mira con una fría mirada.

Le miro sorprendida ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí? Nos acabamos de conocer desde luego.

—Y-Ya te dije que no—le dije mientras me soltaba del agarre y volvía a caminar hacia la salida.

Al regresar al aula, después de unas clases sentía una mirada quemándome la nuca, sentía que alguien no paraba de mirarme, me preguntaba si estaba bien o mal mi sentimiento de estar siendo mirada por una persona. Voltee hacia donde sentía que provenía esa "mirada" y solo me logre topar con el chico de la azotea. Me lleve un buen susto, de hecho, esto ya me estaba causando algo de miedo. ¿Acaso es un acosador o algo? Tenía un miedo e impacienta brutal, hasta que por fin terminaron las clases. Saliendo del colegio veo que el chico de antes camina unos pasos más atrás de mí. Me sobresalto al verlo, pero aun así sigo caminando como si no lo hubiera visto. ¿Me estaba acosando este tipo?

Sin importar que, me siento incomoda, sentía que me estaba quemando con la mirada. Faltaba aun mucho para llegar a casa. Así que decidí dejar de caminar y no moverme de ahí. Para dejarlo pasar primero y aliviarme de su afilada mirada.

Mientras escuchaba que los pasos se acercaban mis nervios crecían, hasta que por fin paso por mi lado. Pero mientras lo hacía me susurro.

—No te estoy siguiendo, loca.

—¿Q-Qué? —dije instantáneamente haciendo que el parase de caminar y volteara a mirarme.

—Que no te estoy siguiendo, LOCA.

—¡P-Pero si me has estado siguiendo desde que salí del colegio! Y estoy segura que no has parado de mirarme. Déjeme en paz o le diré a mi primo Neji que…—me interrumpe.

—Espera… ¿crees que te estoy acosando?—me dice algo irónico, mientras yo me le quedo viendo sin responder. Entonces empieza a reírse de una manera burlona— ¿Enserio crees que te estoy siguiendo?—risas—Lo que realmente está pasando es que estas perdiendo la cabeza, Hinata, sabes muy bien que este es el mismo camino que tomo para llegar a casa. Y sobre las miradas, no sé de qué me hablas.

Me sonrojo al máximo. Quizás realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no estaba siguiéndome. Pero aun así, lo de las miradas si estaba segura.

—E-Entonces lo siento. Es solo que jamás te había visto caminar por aquí y jamás te había visto—le aclare.

Entonces de la nada se acerca a mí y pone su frente en la mía, yo me quito inmediatamente—¿Q..Qué crees que e-estás haciendo?—le digo mientras agarro mi flequillo. Me agarra la mano y me jala para caminar de nuevo, camino solo unos pasos para después reaccionar y zafarme de su agarre— ¿¡Q-Qué te pasa!?—entonces él se pone a mirarme y después saca su celular mientras dice— No me pasa nada en lo absoluto, pero a mi amiga realmente le pasa algo—entonces respondo— ¿Amiga?—y me muestra su celular. No podía creerlo. Era una foto donde aparecemos él y yo juntos, sentados en una banca de algún parque. Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa ¿Cuándo me tome esa foto? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? ¿Desde cuándo conozco a este chico? No podía decirle nada, estaba en shock en ese momento. Y creo que el comprendió eso, entonces agarro mi mano y me encaminaba a un lugar, mientras yo me dejaba llevar al lugar que él me estaba llevando.

Nos sentamos en unos columpios que estaban en un parque cerca de donde tuvimos nuestro " mal entendido " .Me siento en uno de los columpios mientras que el se queda parado enfrente mío.

—Y bien… ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Hinata?

No sabía que decirle, ni siquiera lo conocía o al menos según yo no "lo conozco". Pero aun así realmente sentía que lo conocía desde hace mucho, su voz, su abrazo, realmente los sentía como si ya los hubiera sentido antes. Aun así…

—T-Tengo muchas cosas que decirte…

—Te escucho.

—Juro que jamás te había visto en mi vida—dejo de mirar al suelo para mirarlo a el, y veo que me mira como si le acabara de decir algo que le doliera, pero aun así, proseguí —No tengo idea de lo que está pasando ahora y no creo que este imaginando cosas. Recuerdo, que ayer era un día lluvioso y que mi novio me termino dejando por alguien más. Y no puedo olvidar… que tuve un accidente… un accidente que jamás sucedió al parecer, pensé que iba a morir pero… de la nada aparecí en el suelo, en otro lugar. Sé que no me crees—digo mientras miro al suelo nuevamente—pero yo también espero que sea solo sueño porque esto… se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla—cuando termino solo hay un gran silencio, hasta que el decide romperlo.

—Debes estar muy confundida.

—E-Estoy asustada.

—Pero yo estoy aquí—lo miro de nuevo.

—Pero te juro que ni te conozco.

—Entonces me conocerás.

—N-No lo digas como si fuera una broma. Te juro que digo la verdad.

—Y te creo Hinata.

—¡N-No juegues conmigo!—nos miramos fijamente y guardamos un gran silencio. Hasta que el empieza a hablar.

—Entonces, yo también estoy confundido. Mi amiga de la infancia y confianza ya no me reconoce y dice que jamás me conoció. Todos nuestros recuerdos los has olvidados y yo no me siento asustado… me siento preocupado de que… no recuerdes todos tus momentos conmigo.

Nos miramos fijamente, sentía latir mi corazón. Jamás me habían dicho tales palabras, me hacía sentir especial. Pero aun así, seguía estando asustada—E-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

—Creo que deberíamos tomar esto con calma y… comenzar de nuevo—dice mientras me extiende la mano—Soy Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke un amigo de la infancia—le miro sorprendida pero al final término extendiéndole la mano—Bueno, vallamos a nuestras casas que ya es tarde—entonces se da la vuelta e inmediatamente le nombro.

—¡S-Sasuke!—él se voltea a mirarme—N-No le cuentes a n-nadie sobre…

—No lo hare…. —me mira— ¿Algo más? —le miro enojada y me levando del columpio y empiezo a caminar—Bueno, yo si tengo dos cosas que decirte—detengo mis pasos y le miro interrogante—Se te olvido el auto de tu padre—Me sonrojo como nunca, ¡Como se me pudo olvidar el auto! Bueno, era de esperarse, después de todo nunca me lo había prestado—Y dos ¿Tienes mi número telefónico?—Le miro e inmediatamente saco mi celular y entro en contactos para después mostrárselo. —Veo que no, te lo apuntare—dice para después tomar mi celular y apuntar su número para después devolvérmelo—Mañana iré por ti a tu casa, así que espérame.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada quien a nuestra respectiva casa. Cuando llegue le conté a papa sobre el auto y lo único que me dijo fue " Que descuidada " Para después irme a mi habitación y acostarme de espaldas en mi cama. Saque el celular y mire mis contactos. Estaba feliz, feliz de que él me creyera porque ya no me hacía sentir tan sola.

Dejo mi celular en mi mesita de noche y me quito mi uniforme, me pongo mi pijama y me vuelvo a tirar en la cama para por fin descansar.

" _Buenas noches Sasuke"_ pensé antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar y otra habitación que estaba a oscuras, Sasuke miraba su celular. Para luego dejarlo y acomodarse en la cama.

" _Buenas noches Hinata"_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer! Te invito a pasar por mis otras historias: ¿Marry me? (SasuHina. One-Shoot), Mi mejor amigo (SasuHina. Fanfic terminado) Horrible pesadilla (SasuHina. One-Shoot) Hija de Cristal & Fuego (SasuHina. Aun en proceso).**

 _ **Si les gusto no duden dejar un review. Se aceptan consejos o criticas.**_

 **IMPORTANTE:** Reescribí de nuevo algunas partes de la historia desde el capitulo uno. Así que si gustan pueden empezar de nuevo si se sienten algo perdidos con algunas partes.


End file.
